


You Take My Breath Away

by lesbomommy



Category: Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, Bopal - Freeform, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Hetero Sex, Jinkai - Freeform, Kainora - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, MaKorra, Oral Sex, Pemzin, Smut, Underage Sex, hetero relationships, this is actually gonna be a story, unlike most of my work which is just shit oneshots, you ain't special heteros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomommy/pseuds/lesbomommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm planning on centering this around Kai and Jinora's relationship, though I did tag both Makorra and Korrasami, because I'm going to start when they're around 12, and Mako and Korra could still be together. Clearly, there won't be any smut between twelve-year-old Kai and Jinora. But they'll get older and start to experiment with things, and woo, Korra gets to be with both of them in this at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Childhood Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Gay ships are yay ships so expect there to be some Korrasami in here for sure. Makorra too, but those bisexuals are elusive and beautiful and w i l l get together.  
> But rly this was created because of the lack of Kainora fics so enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cutesy bit from when they were just little eleven year old babies. The rest will take place when they're older

She had been so worried about him. The Earth Queen, forcing the airbenders into her army? She couldn't believe Kai was captured and recruited with the rest of them. She supposed it was a little naïve to believe he might be the only one spared, though. He was probably the best airbender of the new recruits so far. 

She was truthfully really proud of him. 

Thinking about how good he was at bending did put her at ease, though. It was calming to know that he had the best chance out of anyone at escaping, or at least, not getting too roughed up while at whatever horrible training camp they were in. 

She and Korra and everyone else had been doing their best to try and find them, but they couldn't find anyway to figure out where the Earth Queen would hide so many people, and have the room to house and train them. But suddenly, it had occurred to Jinora that she could project her spirit to Kai, and find where they were. Oh, when she remembered that, she had never been so relieved. She would be able to find him, and come to his rescue. She was excited already.

Seeing him, even just as a spirit projection of herself, was an amazing thing. She was near ecstatic when she saw him, smiling at him and telling him why and how she was there. That they were going to save him and the others. It was an unfortunate thing that she had to leave and return to everyone else to tell them the news and how to find them. When they reached the airbenders, Jinora had been unable to hide her excitement about finding Kai. She embraced him tightly, pulling away to kiss his cheek, resulting in a satisfyingly big smile on his face.

* * *

Now they were back at the Air Temple, and Jinora didn't know what was happening with them. She had kissed him, albeit only on the cheek. Should she talk to him? Was he going to talk to her? She was so nervous and a little confused about everything. It was so new to her, and she was only eleven. What did she know about relationships? She was the eldest of her siblings, so she couldn't speak to any of them. And her father was out of the question, because she knew he would overreact if she spoke of dating. Talking to her mother would only leak things to her father, and she didn't want to deal with all of that. She was already nervous and confused enough without having to deal with her dad, too! 

So in the end she decided that she wanted to ask Korra about this. Maybe she would know something that could help. After all, Korra was dating that handsome firebender boy, wasn't she? She must know something that could help her. 

* * *

"Korra, I'm so confused!" Jinora began, exasperated. "Dating and relationships... It's all so weird to me! Am I supposed to know what to do naturally? Is it an instinct? Am I weird that I don't know?" She asked, looking expectantly at the Avatar. 

Korra shook her head and placed a hand on Jinora's shoulder. "Of course not, Jinora." She assured her. "I definitely didn't know what I was doing!" She laughed. "I was locked up at the South Pole up until I was about sixteen. Then I came to Republic City, and I met Bolin and Mako at their pro-bending tournament a few days later; which your father didn't appreciate, by the way." She chuckled. 

"Anyway, I ended up on the team, and I had a pretty big crush on Mako. But I didn't really speak fast enough about it, because he ended up dating Asami before I could say anything." She told her, and Jinora looked surprised, but Korra laughed. It was clear she was past the craziness of what happened in the past, and she was okay talking about it. "It gets better, just wait." 

"He and Asami were together, which I really didn't like. Although despite that, I told him I 'really liked him and thought we were meant for each other', but he turned me down." She continued, chuckling again. It wasn't her best moment. Jinora frowned. "That's insane! How did you and Mako end up together if so much happened? And if you were so confused and didn't know what you were doing?" She asked, and Korra smiled a little. Not the headstrong, cocky smile she usually had, knowing she'd done something great. It was a sincerely happy smile, when she remembered something great. 

"When we went through the trouble with the Equalists and Amon, he was there with me the whole time. He carried me out after Amon took my bending away, and he told me he was 'so worried about me'." She smiled, and went on. "It didn't matter what I said before or how much I messed up or fumbled for words. He ended up really caring about me, and we got together. And it's been great!" She smiled. "And you can have that, too." She told her. 

"You know, with Kai." 

Jinora gasped, cheeks flushing. "Wh-what? How do you know?" She asked, averting her eyes. 

Korra rolled hers, smiling. "It's obvious. Mako told me about how you reacted when you guys found the airbenders. It's pretty obvious you're asking me all this because you have a little crush on him, and you want to know how to tell if he feels the same, or how to go about dating and things like that. Am I wrong?" She asked, and Jinora sighed. 

"No. That's pretty spot on." She murmured. "I just, I don't know what to do! I'm only eleven. Is it way too early to think about relationships? I know Daddy would think that." She sighed. "But I don't want to do what he thinks is right. I want to do what _I_ think is right. But the only issue is I don't know what I think is right!" She exclaimed. 

"That's a good mindset! But it's not that hard to figure out what you want." The Avatar explained. "If you think you have feelings for him, maybe you should just talk to him. Don't be too obvious, just... Try and see where he is. Okay?" She said, and Jinora nodded. 

* * *

Jinora smiled as she sat down with Kai. He had been practicing his airbending, which she had wanted to help out with, but he could tell she needed to talk. Part of her nearly gushed at how well he seemed to know her already, but she didn't want to seem infatuated already. It was ridiculous to be, really. 

"You know, I was really worried when we heard about you guys getting captured by the Earth Queen." Jinora told him, and he smiled. 

"You were?" He asked  

"Well... Yeah. I was scared I might not get to see you again." She told him, face heating, and her eyes averted from him. It was so much more intense and intimate to look him in the eyes when she spoke. 

"But I guess you could tell... From the way I reacted when we all found you guys." She murmured. Well, there it was. Out in the open. She was clearly bashful about her actions, sealing it even further that she had this embarrassing crush on him. If he didn't know or figure it out before, he surely knew now. There was no backing out was there? Well, there was overthinking it and making it even worse right? She had that covered. 

"I wish I could've returned the favor, actually." 

Just when she thought she couldn't be more embarrassed about the situation at hand, it increased tenfold. 

"O-oh?" She asked, and she couldn't believe she was stuttering. But she should've assumed she would. He smiled, clearly noticing she as a little frazzled. He was her age, too. He probably understood it, right? Maybe he was feeling the same emotional rollercoaster, but he was better at hiding it than her? 

He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, and they were both a little red in the face after that. She would have to tell Korra about this later. 


	2. Sparring Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Jinora spar a little, and get a little romance-y, too. They're 14 here.

Jinora hadn't planned on practicing her bending today, mostly because she wasn't quite part of the class that was teaching the new airbenders. She was far ahead of them, and she didn't think it would do her very good to attend. Though a few times, she had considered attending to support and cheer on Kai, but she had decided against it. 

She had been reading in her room when he knocked, pulling her away from he reading. She smiled when she saw him, marking her place in her book and setting it aside. 

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" She asked. 

"Well... Yes." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I was kind of hoping you'd come." He told her. 

She smiled a bit, tilting her head to the side as she answered. "Why?" 

"You're a good airbender." He told her, smiling. "And I was hoping you might help me out and spar a little." He said, glancing at her expectantly. 

She grinned a little. "Really?" She said. "I was thinking about going, but I thought it might be weird." 

"Of course not. I really like getting to see you, Jinora." He told her, and she smiled. 

She stood and approached him, smiling a little. He reached for one of her hands, and they intertwined their fingers. Sure, the two had held hands before. And exchanged the occasional chaste kiss on the cheek when departing ways. But they had never really kissed. Jinora thought about what it would be like a lot. She had never been kissed before, and she never kissed anyone else before. She was nervous, yet again. She felt like it was a year ago before they started dating. She felt like she needed to ask Korra more questions. How was she supposed to kiss someone? Was it hard? Would she be bad at it? She looked to Kai, and realized that no matter what, a first time would be either amazing, or awkward and a silly story for later in their relationship. For once, she was going to just get it over with. She squeezed his hand, and leaned in, pressing her lips against his gently. She was relieved to feel him press his back against hers, and they stayed for a moment. Jinora didn't quite know what to feel, but when they both felt it was right to pull away, they did. Jinora was blushing of course, eyes averted. But Kai was smiling, as she was grateful to see that when she peeked back over. 

"How about... Sparring?" She suggested, squeezing his hand again, before releasing it and heading out of the Temple, him following behind her.

* * *

When they got down to an open place to spar, Jinora was worried she might hurt him. She had far more practice than did he. But she supposed it was air right? It was very easy to use air to harm or not harm someone. It wasn't like fire, which was near impossible to draw the line between just practice and trying to harm someone. 

They had started with blowing a few leaves back and forth. Kai took the opportunity to blow a couple in her hair, and she responded to this by blowing a couple in his face, and they both ended up laughing and tossing greenery at one another. 

"Come on! We're supposed to be practicing." She told him, walking over to him and starting to pick the leaves and grass out of his hair and from his clothes.

"We've been practicing for _ever_." He complained, frowning a little at her, and she chuckled quietly. She could never get over that face of his. 

"We've hardly practiced at all, actually, smart guy. You've got so much more to learn!" She told him. "You know, if you ever _plan_ on getting your airbending tattoos." She teased him, pointing to the blue arrow tattooed on her forehead, grinning at him a little. She had become an airbending master at age eleven; a year younger than her grandfather Aang. It really made her happy to know she was excelling. She just hoped Kai would get there too. She knew he could do it. 

"You're horrible." He joked, nudging her shoulder gently. She chuckled. "Liar." She accused quietly, glancing up to meet his eyes. She lifted a hand to his cheek, leaning in and softly pressing her lips to his. She felt his hands hold her waist, and she rested her other hand at his shoulder, head tilting into the kiss. She moved in closer to him, her arm moving from his shoulder to slide around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in against him, biting down gently on her bottom lip, a soft sigh exhaling through her nose, making her lean into him more, mouth pushing against his more. Her mind fogged over, and all she could think about was him. All she and could focus on was how secure she felt in his arm, and how good his lips felt against hers. How nice he smelt and how on edge he made her every time he nipped her lips. 

But she had to come to her senses at one point, breaking away from the kiss with a smile. She couldn't believe she actually held out for so long in public, because she was always scared of her father walking in on them and throwing a fit. She didn't understand it. She didn't need to be babied.

"I... Think that's enough sparring for today." She murmured, her hand cupping his cheek a little more, thumb rubbing against the tanned skin of his cheek. 

"What do you say we go again tomorrow?" He asked, grinning a little, and she chuckled as she shook her head. 

"How can I say no to you?" 


	3. Makorra Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Makorra for the soul ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Makorra smut  
> It does fit into the story but really only Mako and Korra are involved in this chapter  
> Feel free to skip if Makorra isn't your cup of tea

Korra hadn't had too much time to herself since she had been practicing airbending with Tenzin. She knew she needed to really learn airbending, because it was probably the element least like her own personality, and it was difficult for her to master something that made her go completely against the grain of her own personality and ways. But she hadn't been able to spend much time with Mako, and she truthfully felt a little guilty about that. That, and she really did miss getting to be around him for more than a few moments, which usually consisted of a hug or kiss and a tired goodnight, if they even met in person that day. She was tired of saying 'I love you' to her radio. 

Tenzin wasn't too fond of letting her go early just because she wanted some time with her boyfriend, but she explained that she really couldn't absorb everything she needed for learning how to airbend better if she couldn't focus, and she needed to have some leisure time to relax once in a while. He had only just barely let her go, but she was thankful that he did. 

* * *

Korra made her way to the police station, figuring she could surprise him while he was finishing up work, and they could head back to his place for the night. She was hardly stopped before going inside, as she used to visit enough to get them to be used to her, but her duties had taken up so much time that she didn't quite have the chance to see Mako as much. But it was going to change tonight. She headed over to his desk, smiling a little as she noticed he didn't even lift his head. He was so immersed in his work he didn't even notice she was here. It was cute. She used her bending to blow a couple papers around, gaining his attention. He looked up at her with a small scowl, then a sheepish smile as he saw her. 

"Korra? What are you doing here?" He asked, standing to hug her. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, squeezing him tightly. It was so nice to hug him knowing that it wouldn't end in a goodbye. At least not until tomorrow morning. 

"I got Tenzin to let me out of practice early. I wanted to see you." She murmured. 

"I thought we could... Hang out. Alone." She added, pulling away a little to look up at him. She hoped he understood what she meant, though sometimes his stoic face as a little too hard to read. 

"I like alone." He murmured, keeping his voice soft, and it made her smile a little. Maybe he did get it. 

"I get off work in a couple minutes." 

* * *

They headed back to Mako's place, considering it was easier to get to than Air Temple Island, and Korra didn't want to have to deal with being so quiet so they didn't wake everyone there. 

"We could watch one of Bolin's movers." He suggested, shutting he door behind them. "Or we could have dinner. I'm sure we have someth-" he began, but was cut off by Korra pulling him into a kiss, hands framing his face. His arms stuck out awkwardly at his sides at first, before wrapping around her, melting into their kiss and pulling her close. She broke the kiss slowly, trying to keep him down to her height, resting her forehead against his. 

"We don't need any exposition this time. I miss you. Let's just do this." She breathed. Both of them were a bit red in the face from the intensity, and from the energy growing between them, but he didn't waste time before he nodded, at a loss for words. She pulled him into another deep kiss, back them into the wall. His hands ran up her sides, then down to her thighs to pick her up, switching their positions and pressing her into the wall. She panted, chest heaving as they were pressed together. Korra had her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her from falling, and the two were pressed together. He had only paused so they both had a moment to breathe, before he leaned in, pressing kisses down her neck. She sucked in a breath, fingers combing through his dark hair.

"Bedroom." She murmured to him in between breaths, and she saw a small nod as he pulled back and carried her through the door. 

* * *

Korra barely remember to kick shut the bedroom door as he brought her in and dropped her gently onto the bed. She took the time to kick off her boots and toss aside her armbands, before her hands went for his shirt to pull him down into another kiss, which was messier than the last, but neither of them really seemed to care. She panted as they parted, carefully pulling off his scarf and setting it aside, knowing how important it was to him. Going for his overshirt next, she undid it and got it about halfway off before she say back to pull her own off and throw it aside. She pushed herself up onto her knees and kissed him again, her arms around his neck and his around her torso, pulling them closer together than they were, and Korra was so grateful for the way time stopped for them there, and it was a intimate and romantic moment for them, their bodies sharing warmth. 

She pulled away finally, helping him out of his undershirt, hands running over his chest. He was attractive. Did he think she was attractive? She realized she was staring, and she looked up to meet his eyes, and he was smiling at her. 

"I missed seeing you like this." She murmured to him, leaning in to peck his lips gently, forehead resting against his. They had so much passion before, but she felt the need to calm down and just... See him for a moment. Maybe it was because everything was seeming so fast to her lately with being the Avatar, that she needed something slow, and something sweet. Something that she could admire and have for a while. 

"I missed seeing you, too." He murmured, hands trailing down her sides and resting at her hips. He slid an arm around her and laid her back on the bed, leaning over her and pressing his lips back along her jawline, then down the column of her neck, sucking small bruises into the skin of her neck, as well. She let out soft, wispy breaths when he had just been ghosting fingers over her, but now her breath would catch in her throat, and she bit down on her bottom lip to muffle soft whines as she felt each little bruise marking her up. She would worry about explaining those later. 

"I missed this more." He murmured into her neck, trailing down her chest. He stopped at the swell of her bust, one of his hands massaging the soft flesh of her breast, running his tongue over the small nub of her other one. She let out a soft breath, fingers running through his hair, tugging gently. He pulled away only to toss his own shoes and socks off, getting out of his pants to leave him in boxer shorts. He helped Korra out of her sweatpants. He sat on his knees at the end of the bed, and pulled her into his lap. Hands ran up and down her sides, and she slid her arms around his neck to rest her head on his shoulder. He was always fond of soft touches, and gentle brushes of the hand against her, making her shiver and tremble. She always whimpered a little when he was so teasing, and she knew he really enjoying bringing headstrong Avatar Korra down to a whimpering mess. She was always impressed that he could. 

His hand then drifted from her hip to her thigh, running along the outside of her dark skin, then curving into the soft, supple skin of her inner thigh. She bit down on her bottom lip, her face hiding in the crook of his neck. His fingers ghosted between her legs, fingers pressing to the heat enclosed by just a bit of fabric. Korra whined quietly, murmuring Mako's name softly. 

"Lace?" He murmured softy, smiling a little. Korra was never too fancy; it was definitely a bit of a treat that she decided to wear something this nice  

"Borrowed from Asami." She mumbled a little embarrassedly, rocking her hips into his hand, whining a little louder when she felt him apply pressure between her legs as she pushed down into his hand. He pushed a finger up into her clit, small jolts running through her at the feeling. She let out a soft moan, feeling herself grow hotter. She instinctively pushed herself up onto her knees, her arms tightening around his neck. He kept his hand against her, rubbing his thumb into her clit, making her hips push into his hand more. He only pulled away from her to tug her underwear down about midway down her thighs. A long whine left her lips when his hand left her, but she stuttered into a moan as his hand was on her bare sex. He ghosted his fingers over her again, pressing the heel of his hand to her. He tried not to over stimulate her, trying to give her a moment to adapt, as he could feel her chest heave against his, and her breath coming out in puffs. Mako ran his fingers over the wetness accumulating, a finger pressing slowly inside of her. She was coming undone at the contact, toes curling. His finger curled inside of her, moving slowly inside her then speeding up. Another finger moved inside, getting quicker, his other hand squeezing her hip. 

"M... Mako- ah.." She breathed, hips pushing into his hand. She was getting loud, and she really hope Bolin wouldn't be home before they finished up. 

Korra was clearly edging on finishing, and Mako would be lying if he said seeing her in this state wasn't titillating. He pulled his hand away from her, eliciting another whine from her. He laid her back on the bed, kneeling atop her. She was out of breath, and you would think she'd be finished, but she was at that one point where she couldn't focus on anything but him, and doing this, right now. He stood to slide out of his boxers, finally undressing fully like she was. Holding her at the hips, he turned her on her stomach and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Korra considered bending over the bed (finding that that was probably the idea here), but Mako was far too tall. She pushed herself up onto her knees, legs spreading out to hopefully line her hips up with his. When he gripped her at the hips again, the avatar pressed her chest against the bed, head resting on the soft mattress and her hips up high. Korra let out a soft, drawn out whine as she felt herself being filled up, her hands squeezing bunches of sheets. Mako's hands gripped her hip firmly, moving his hips slowly to meet hers. 

It had started out slowly, with Korra whimpering and Mako whispering quiet compliments and praise to her, telling her how beautiful she looked and sounded, that he was always so grateful to see 'big strong Avatar Korra' reduced to such a whimpering, needy bottom. Korra, with her big talk, always insisted that she could be on top if she 'really wanted to'. 

But now they were getting quicker, Korra was louder but Mako fell silent, letting actions do the talking now. The sound of skin hitting skin would never get old. He worried his fingers would leave bruises in her sides with how tight he held her, but that seemed to be the least of Korra's concerns. She had weakly pulled down a pillow to bite down on, her legs starting to tremble and she pushed her hips closer to his. Mako had found himself needing to hold her up at this point, as whenever she tried to hold her own weight her hips trembled and quivered and her hips collapsed to the bed, making her whimper desperately when he left her for even a second. Mako grunted softly under his breath, knowing that he was near there, but he knew Korra would need more help. He leaned over her, chest pressing into her back as his hand found that spot again. He pushed a finger into the cluster of nerves at her core.

"O..oh, s-spirits, Mako!" She near yelled out a moan when she reached her peak, burying her face in a pillow to try and muffle her sounds. Mako groaned out, and hot, thick fluids hitting the bedspread and he knew he was going to have to clean these later. 

* * *

He had messily tossed the top sheet off the bed to wash later, laying beside her and wrapping her in his arms, her head on his chest. They were both sweaty and tired, but couldn't bring themselves to care about anything but laying together. Korra had fallen asleep first, Mako kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair that had long fallen out of his ponytail, before he fell asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these events happened a while back but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ no one said this was 100% canonical


	4. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and Kai experiment a little  
> They're 15 here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut!! Not all the way, though, only orally

When Tenzin had agreed that they all had enough training for today, most retired to the Temple for the night, while, as usual, some had other things to do, too. Jinora as she usually did, headed up to her room for some late night reading before she went to bed. She was used to a similar routine, which consisted of either reading or talking to someone like Korra, before she headed off to bed. But tonight when she was searching for a book on her shelves, she heard the springs of her bed creak a little as someone sat down on it. She raised an eyebrow as she looked over, and chuckled when she saw Kai waiting oh so patiently for her to notice him. 

"Is your own room so boring you have to invade mine?" She teased, pushing whatever book she'd been pulling off the shelf back, and walked over to sit cross legged in front of him. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He smiled, leaning in and pecking her lips. "Or maybe I just missed you." 

She rolled her eyes with a smile, trying to keep her cheeks from reddening, but she knew that was impossible. 

"You saw me all day." She reminded him. 

"Yeah... But that was around other people. I really like.. When we can be alone together. I like being alone with you." He told her. "I feel like.. We should be spending more time alone." He murmured, looking to her and trying to meet her gaze, which she held for a moment before breaking it in anxiousness and nervousness. 

"Alone?" She asked quietly, knowing full well they both knew what could escalate if they were left alone long enough. Of course, they had both wanted to and talked about it a bit (despite neither knowing too much), but they never had before. Maybe tonight was the night? 

"I like alone." She murmured, looking him in the eyes, and for once, didn't look away, and bit her  bottom lip. 

* * *

Of course the young couple was always nervous about going to this level of their relationship, especially when they were only teenagers. They had ended up curling up together on Jinora's bed, as she pedaled on about the book she was reading. He didn't look particularly interested or like he was listening to the things she as saying about her book. It didn't seem like he was taking it in and considering reading it. It was more so that, he was admiring the way she spoke. Appreciating that she was so passionately about things and wanted to tell him. He ran his fingers through her short brown hair, smiling as she spoke and murmured small agreements to what she would say. 

"You're so cute when you talk about books, you know?" He told her when she finished up her argument about something that had happened in her book. 

"I mean, I can't really follow any of what you say, and it's not much interest to me either, but I like it when you talk like that. You sound really happy." He murmured, hand stopping at her cheek and smiling at her, and she smiled back. Leaning in, she pecked his lips softly. 

"You're cute all the time." She murmured. "Eshpecially when you airbend. You concentrate _so_ hard, and you're face is so serious." She grinned, then stopped to imitate his serious look for a moment, breaking off into laughs and giggles a few seconds after. He frowned a little retracting his hand from her in fake, petty irritation. But she whined a soft no with a little grin still present, catching his hand as he tried to pull away, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand. Leaning in, she kissed him gently at first, sweet presses of the lips and arms holding one another. It was so innocent and sweet at first, but they were both clearly pushing it to be more than that. He turned so he laid on his back, Jinora being rolled atop him, legs straddling him as she pressed against him to keep the kiss going. She nipped and sucked at his bottom lip, mouths open as they were against one another, puffs of breath escaping through the nostrils as they got deeper into kissing. She was grateful that they'd not drawn so much attention to them lately that her father wouldn't be suspicious. And that he was probably tired from them training all day. So he would leave them alone, right? Well, she sure hoped so.

He was the one to break the kiss, and he switched their positions so she was beneath him. His hands moved to hers, their fingers entwined again and he squeezed her hands, pinning them on either side of her head, biting his lip. Their eyes met, and the nervousness flashed in them for them both. 

"We don't need to do this, you know." He told her quietly. He clearly didn't want to pressure her, which Jinora was relieved to hear. 

"I know. But I want to." She murmured quietly, chewing her bottom lip. 

His cheeks flushed just a little when she said so. "Just... Why don't you let me just do something for you this time?" He told her. "Maybe a little... Late congratulations on becoming an airbending master." He told her. 

* * *

He'd told her quietly that he wouldn't be undressing this time (his excuse was he was just "so embarrassed without his tattoos" which made her giggle). She told him that she didn't mind she would be the only one undressing if he promised not to stare... She was far too self conscious already. But, he did say he would be doing something for her, right? She was a bit excited. 

He pressed kisses along her jawline, sucking gently but careful not to leave bruises (although he would admit a few small ones might surface in the morning). He kissed down her neck, starting to undo her top and get it off of her. He was thankful to see she didn't wear anything beneath it, and his lips traveled down over her chest, pausing as the small pink nubs that topped them off. He took one in his mouth and sucked gently, his hand massaging the other breast. When he finally parted from her chest, his lips pressed down further. He kissed at her stomach and her naval, down her lower abdomen and stopped at her pants hem. He looked to her for full permission, and when she nodded, he felt his stomach churn with butterflies of nervousness. But he wouldn't let his own fear of messing up hold him back from making her happy. 

Sliding off hers shoes and then her pants, he tossed them aside with her other clothes. His fingers ran softly over the skin of her thighs and her calves, and he stopped to grip her ankles. He lifted them and spread her legs, much to her embarrassment as she was even redder than before, and her face was hidden away in a pillow. He smiled a little. She was cute nervous. 

He pressed a kiss to her ankle, trailing them in along her calf. He nipped gently in certain places, then at the side of her knee. He pushed her legs a little higher when he kissed beneath her knee, and down her thigh a bit, before he lowered and respread her legs. He kissed along her inner thigh, towards the one place he knew she wanted him. Which would also be the last place he'd touch. He kissed right beside her center, feeling the heat that radiated from her. Spirits.. She must've really been eager to do this. 

He looked up at her, who had entangled her fingers in his hair a moment or two ago, breathing huffily as she made eye contact through half lidded eyes, whimpering softly as she waited for the warmth of his mouth. And finally, he let her have it. He pressed his lips to the lips of her, then pressing his tongue flat against her, feeling how slick she'd gotten and how swollen her clit was. He slid his arms around her inner thighs, pulling her waist in closer to him as he worked. His tongue traveled over her, face burying further between her legs with each time she whimpered out of need. She was gripping his locks so hard, whining loudly and crooning his name. Her hips were bucking unintentionally, and she instinctively rolled her hips into him, his name escaping her lips more times than she'd ever admit.

He moved a thumb to her clit, pushing and pressing her swollen bud as he worked his tongue against her, making her hips jerk up and tremble, her legs quivering intensely, trying to squeeze around her, but he was determined to hold them apart to torture her in the hottest of ways. He moved his finger quicker, his tongue massaging into her harder, making her gasp and let out such a loud moan she bit into a pillow to muffle herself from now on. She was yelling and whimpering and moaning and her hips were shaking so hard; she must've been near her peak. 

His tongue worked against her more firmly, over each crevice of her, her slick, swollen clit gave away she needed this. She moaned out his name luxuriously, her face being shoved down into one of her pillows quickly so no one would hear her. 

She was shaking and whimpering, refusing to get dressed as she would have to leave his side. He was still panting, trying to absorb what had just happened.

She was going to have to tell Korra about this.


	5. An Unconventional Similarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora tells Korra about her little adventure, then finds out Korra had a similar one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of smut but no actual sexual themes

Korra headed back to Air Temple Island the next morning, after a few disappointed looks and guilt trips from Mako. She told him she would be back soon, but he still pouted and held her close and Korra resorted to tickling him until he let her go. She was really glad she got to see a big smile like that from him before she had to leave. She left him with a chaste kiss at the door, before being pulled in for a much more romantic one. She should've known he would've wanted to leave them off in the best way possible.

When she was finally back, she realized her messily done hair, crumpled clothes, and the line of bruises down her neck was definitely a dead giveaway, but she didn't think she could see Tenzin or anyone else blatantly asking if she'd slept with anyone the night before. 

* * *

Back on the Island, she was bombarded by a group hug from Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, and she laughed as she tried to hug all the kids back. Tenzin appeared behind them, and she set the kids down to face them. 

"Morning, Tenzin." She greeted, unable to really hold eye contact. 

"Greetings, Kor-" he began, but was cut off by Ikki's fast talking and Meelo pulling her messily done ponytail out, which she didn't really mind, considering it looked horrible. Mako had tried to do it for her, and Korra thought him trying to manage long hair was too cute, so she kept it. 

"Korra, how did you manage to bruise your neck?" Ikki asked her. "And how come your clothes are all... Wrinkly?" She asked, flurries of little questions coming out. "You look tired. Where were you last night? You didn't come back to the Temple. And Daddy said-" she was cut off by Jinora who told her to be quiet. 

"Korra, didn't you say you were seeing that handsome boy?" She asked, smiling at her. 

Korra didn't quite know how much more embarrassed she could be. Probably only if Pema was here, too. She tried not to feel bad about it, because she shouldn't. But she felt like she was on trial. But it was probably just because she gave no warning. 

"Oh uh, yes. Mako. I... Spent the night. With him." She explained, making Jinora giggle. Tenzin looked pretty exasperated that Jinora understood what Korra meant a little too well, but said nothing about that. 

"Korra, i didn't receive any warning that you would not be back until the next morning." he told her. 

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, Tenzin." She sighed. "It's just... I would have come back here with Mako, but I didn't want to wake anyone up." She mumbled, and he sighed, simply telling her to be ready for practice later in the day. 

* * *

Jinora had appeared in the threshold of Korra's room a little later, waiting to see if she'd notice her for a moment before finally trying to gain her attention. 

"Korra?" She asked, and the Avatar turned to her. "Can I talk to you about something?" She asked, looking a little sheepish, but Korra nodded. 

Jinora sat on the other side of her bed, facing her. Korra hadn't spoken to her since she told Jinora it would be a good idea to talk about her feelings to Kai. She wondered if Jinora had done so and wanted to update her on how it was going. 

"Do you remember a while ago when you told me to talk to Kai about my feelings?" She asked, and Korra nodded. "Well.. I did that and it went well!" She told her. 

"That's great Jinora!" She smiled, nudging her friend. Jinora bit her lip before going on. 

"Well... The thing is. And, you have to promise not to tell Dad! But, later on it went a little better than you might think." She told her. 

The Avatar seemed confused at first, that she wasn't quite following what was happening. Jinora hoped she would catch on, because she really didn't want to have to explain herself to Korra in detail. Thankfully, Korra seemed to understand. She gasped a little and lowered her voice. 

"You mean...?" She asked quietly, and Jinora's face heated up.

"Not-not all the way!" She insisted. 

"But still!" She exclaimed. It was hard to hear about, truthfully. Jinora was only fifteen, and she supposed not going 'all the way' was a good thing for being so young, but it was a little shocking to believe the girl she met at ten years old was now maturing. 

"You're one to talk!" Jinora exclaimed. "It's obvious you and Mako weren't just watching movers and cuddling last night." She huffed, crossing her arms. 

Korra sighed. She would've told Jinora that there's a difference between a fifteen year old year and a twenty one year old woman having sex, but she held her tongue. There was no changing the events, and she and Kai probably just experimented a little. 

"I won't tell your dad." She promised. "But make sure neither of you get into this all the way unless you're ready, okay?" She told her, and Jinora nodded. Korra pulled her friend into a hug. Jinora had the freedom to make her own choices, and as long as she was responsible, Korra could only let her do what she felt was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a real exciting chapter, but the friendship between Korra and Jinora is definitely strengthened :)


	6. Jinora's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jinora's birthday and she has a bit of a creative idea for what she wants from Kai as a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, much sexuals here

Jinora hadn't been too excited about her upcoming birthday, though that was mostly because she didn't really want anyone to make a huge deal about her. But she supposed having Kai there with her on her birthday made it pretty great. She was excited to get to see him on her birthday, rather than have to spent it with her family. 

She, of course, spent the allotted amount of time with her family for her birthday. But once she was excused, she went to spend most of the day with Kai. 

* * *

"I can't believe you're sixteen already." Kai told her with a smile, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. Jinora smiled and hugged him tightly. She was glad to have some alone time with him. 

"I know." She chuckled. "I'm just glad my parents aren't going to be bugging me all day. I wanted... To spend a lot of my birthday with you." She murmured, smiling sheepishly. 

"I'm glad to hear." He murmured, leaning in to peck her lips softly, and she smiled. 

Jinora had headed back up to her room with Kai so they could be alone and uninterrupted. That, and she wanted to talk to him about them getting a little more serious in their relationship. 

"You know, I don't recall getting any sort of present for my birthday." She told him, chuckling a little and nudging him jokingly. 

"I know, I know! I meant to get you something but... I just had no idea." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to her apologetically. She scooted a little closer and kissed his cheek 

"It's okay." She murmured, lowering her voice even though she was pretty sure no one but him was listening or even around. "I had a pretty good idea of something we could do to celebrate my birthday." She murmured, glancing up at him. 

He seemed a little lost at first, then bit his lip and glanced at her, before glancing away in embarrassment, but smiled a little. "Are you sure, Jinora? I dont want to do anything you aren't comfortable with." He told her, reaching for her hand to hold, lacing their fingers together.

she chuckled. "I asked _you_. If anything, I should ask if _you're_ sure." she told him, and he checkled softly. 

"If you're ready. And I'm ready. I guess that makes it okay to do, right?" He asked, glancing at her. She smiled. 

"We've already been about halfway there, right?" She asked softly, biting her lip and feeling her cheeks warm at the memory of them. She would never forget how it felt to first have all those feelings. He squeezed her hand a little tighter. 

"Yeah." He murmured. He turned for a gentle kiss, just the brush of their lips, but as he pulled back, Jinora captured his face in her hands and kissed him again, more intimately this time. He was startled at first of course, but he kissed her back deeply. His hands went to her waist and pulled her close, the two of them figeting and adjusting until Kai laid back on the bed, and Jinora laid atop him, her legs straddling his lap as she leaned down to kiss him. She was nervous, feeling butterflies in her stomach. It was normal to be nervous, she knew, but she wondered if Kai was feeling all the things she was feeling. She sat up in his lap, tugging her shirt off over her head and tossing it aside. She had considered just wearing a sarashi beneath her top, but with all the new, modern clothes coming in she decided to have a few things herself, like modern tee shirts and pajama pants, and modern underwear. Which was admittedly pretty nice.

She bit her lip as she noticed her boyfriend staring. 

"Modern clothes are pretty nice, huh?" She asked quietly, reaching behind her back to undo the clasp, and letting it fall limp. She was near imploding on the inside, but she wanted to make it a great first time. She would try her best to be attractive, right? She'd read enough books on this. And admittedly, a little erotica. Reaching up, she undid her bun to let all her hair fall down and skim her shoulders, her bra sliding up her chest a bit as she did, but not enough to reveal much. His hands at been at her waist, and she felt them tighten every now and then, hearing his breath fluctuate; it let her know she was doing pretty well. 

"Yeah." He murmured, biting his lip. She shrugged the straps off her shoulders, sliding them down to her hands and she plucked it up and tossed it the way her top went. Leaning down, she kissed him softly, feeling his arms slide around her torso as they kissed. She was doing well so far, she thought. She just hoped she would be able to keep it up. 

When they broke the kiss, he pushed himself to sit up a bit, tugging his own shirt off before returning his arms to her waist. He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, along her jawline, and down her neck. She shivered at the first few touches, not expecting it to keep going. Though when it did, she tilted her head back a bit, letting out a slow, soft breath. Fingers combed through his hair, and she pulled herself closer in his lap. Their inexperience clearly showed, as they were both obviously aroused and prone to a quick ending. This wouldn't just be their first time with each other, it would be their first time at all. She bit her lip and nudged him, guiding him to lay back on the bed. She scooted out of his lap to slide out of her pajama pants, leaving her in just underwear. Crawling back to the bed, she leaned down to kiss him, a hand running down his chest and stomach, hand brushing between his legs. Modern clothes where comfortable yes, but they didn't strap anything down like sarashi's and other wrappings. 

He sucked in a sharp breath. She was beginning to make it hard for them to go slowly. She was straddling him again, though she felt his hands run up her thighs, a thumb brushing between her legs and over the heat a small amount of fabric hid. She bit her lip, pushing herself up onto her knees. His hand pressed against her stomach, thumb rubbing between her legs. She reached back to grip his knees, whimpering and biting her lip, eyes half lidded. He slid a hand inside, fingers brushing over the sensitive, wet skin there. Thumb finding a small nub, he rolled the nerve cluster under his thumb, pushing and rubbing the appendage into her, making her cry out in pleasure, hips pushing forward into his touch. 

"K-Kai... Spirits," she breathed, nails starting to dig into his knees and she was worried she'd draw blood. A finger brushed the wetness of her cervix, and he could tell it wouldn't be painful to push a finer inside, pressing slowly inside. Her chest heaved, soft whimpers leaving her mouth as she felt his finger, pushing her hips down a bit to try and coax him further. He curled his finger inside her, making her hips jerk a bit. His finger moved slowly inside her at first, before picking up speed as she clearly needed it. When she felt another finger push inside, her legs were threatening to give out. She wasn't used to so much stimulation. 

Finally, neither of them could stand it much longer. She scooted out of his lap and tossed her underwear aside, legs shaking as she waited for him to get his own bottoms off. She knelt over his lap again, his hands at her hips as she lowered herself down, slowly feeling herself stretch out more than she had before, a heat filling her as she whimpered and whined, working to get herself down until there was no more. She heaved for breath as she tried to accumulate to the new feeling. She reached back to grip his knees again, lifting her hips and letting them fall back down. She was slow at first, of course, though they were both making enough wavering, oscillating sounds of pleasure. He started to push his hips up to help her, making her cry out of pleasure, praying to the spirits that no one was sticking around to hear them. Her own hand found her clit, and she firmly pushed a finger to herself, trying to help herself reach her peak when he got there too, though her hand was nudged away to be replaced with his, which was a thousand times better. She knew she made the right choice here. 

"J-Jinora, oh, spirits," She was pulled up from his hips when he made that especially loud sound (and hearing her name like that made her love it), feeling a heat both boiling in her abdomen, and hitting her stomach at the same time, legs trembling as he kept his hand to her, until she let out gasping moan, legs finally giving out and she rolled over to lay beside him, shaking wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close, forehead against hers. 

"Happy birthday." He mumbled to her, tiredly tugging a blanket over them, deciding they'd clean up in the morning. 


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Jinora cuddling and being cute the morning after their little endeavor, maybe something ensues. Maybe someone walks in. Maybe both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect a little smut  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jinora curled into his body, her head resting on his chest. Kai had woken up before she did, smiling as he saw her. He was always happy to see her. His fingers ran through her short hair, kissing her forehead gently as she slept. Jinora shifted, beginning to stir, her face pressing into his chest. 

"Morning." She murmured, smiling hazily as she looked up at him. He smiled back at her, rubbing circles on her back. 

"Morning." He whispered. 

She never thought she would get to see him in this way. In the tired, hazy way you see someone in the morning. In the weak, jelly-legged way she was right now after doing something so carnal the night before. She was the only person who saw him that way. The only one who would get to see him that way. He was the only one to unravel her and reduce her to a mess of moans and pleas, the only one to get her to beg and whimper for him. The only one who made her feel like she _needed_ him. How amazing was it to get to share that with someone? 

Leaning up, she kissed him gently, chuckling softly and pressing her forehead to his, unable to keep a smile off her face. 

"Best birthday I've had in a while." She murmured, and he grinned a little, averting his eyes. 

"Best birthday _party_  I've _been to_  in a while." 

* * *

 

Jinora and Kai had laid there for what felt like forever, but couldn't have been longer than an hour, she guessed. She was comfortably nude around him, mostly because they were covered up by a thin sheet. But regardless, they were wrapped around one another, exchanging the occasional affectionate touch or nudge, and Jinora was feeling more comfortable. She couldn't have imagined that her first time would've actually gone well. And she was even more ecstatic that her first time with Kai went well, too. 

"I'm... Really glad out first time was good." She murmured to him softly, and he grinned a little at her. 

"Anything with you is great." He mumbled. Leaning in he pecked her cheek affectionately, then pressed a line of loving kisses down her neck, making her giggle quietly. 

"Kai..." She protested weakly, but did nothing to remove him. "You-you know we've gotta go soon..." She murmured, biting her lip. They had to begin their airbending practice soon, and if both of them were late together, a lot of people could guess what they were doing. 

She wanted to tell him they needed to stop and get up and get dressed, but the gentle throb between her legs, and the heat spreading over her body was a stronger protest to reason. Instinctively, she moved closer to him, pressing up against him. He sucked small bruises into her neck, rolling atop her and shifting so he was between her legs. He sat up on his legs, pulling her hips up to meet his. Biting her lip, she looked up at him, letting out a soft whimper. She spread her legs a little more, pushing her hips closer. 

"K-Kai..." She complained, and he chuckled softly, hands at her hips and thumbs rubbing circles on her hipbones. 

"You've got no idea how great you look like this." He murmured, smiling at her. She was blushing, but she always ended up blushing with him. The heat filling her was much more physical this time, his hands squeezing her hips and his hips moving closer until his met hers. She whimpered softly, legs wrapping around his waist. Kai started to move slowly at first, though all her whining, whimpering sounds were enough to get him to speed up a bit. Moving to grip the underside of her thighs, he pushed her legs up and apart more, hips hitting into hers at this point. She was loud, hands gripping handfuls of sheets tightly, toes curling. The creak of the bedspring was only more attractive to them both. 

"K-Kai, spirits...!" She gasped, her back starting to arch, legs twitching as they tried to close, but he was set on keeping them spread open, trying to stimulate her as much as possible. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to keep any noises like that to a minimum now. Almost certain she was going to be sore for the rest of the day already, she didn't bother telling him to slow down. In fact, she felt the stinging of her head bumping the headboard now, his fingers digging into her thighs. He was getting quicker, making her moan out loudly, hips jerking up with a gasp. Her climax hit harder this time, cheeks burning as she felt her fluids hit her stomach, and most definitely get her partner as well. Hiding her face, she planned an embarrassed apology in her head, before hearing a sound from him similar to the one she'd made, and felt him leave her cervix, and a hotter, thicker fluid hitting her stomach. She shook as she tried to sit up, and he ended up helping her, as she pulled him into a weak, tired kiss. 

"We really need to clean up, now." She murmured softly, panting. 


	8. After Work Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Jinora are infatuated by the new level their relationship is at, and decide to squeeze as much out of it as they possibly can before they're caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut ;)))  
> We're going to say they've got modern bathrooms here, because man we gotta have that shower sex don't we??

They were always exhausted after training, because training a whole batch of airbenders that haven't become accustomed to such a life since they were very young was difficult. But they were learning. Regardless, Jinora was a bit spent, as well as sticky with sweat. She walked hand in hand with Kai back to the Temple, which of course, got them a few teases, but they both laughed it off. It was nice that they were around people so comfortable with them that they could joke around with them. She was grateful that she and Kai had gotten so close and comfortable in their relationship (mostl Jinora, if she was being honest). She was also pretty happy that they were able to be comfortable around one another after their relationships was taken to the next level, twice. 

Jinora had suggested a shower, and Kai suggested that they do that _together_ , which she liked the sound of. Now she was hurrying behind him, being pulled along by the hand up to shower. 

* * *

They were never able to keep their hands off one another. By the time they reached the bathroom, Jinora pressed them both into the wall just by the room, lips meeting his in a slow kiss, savoring the moment all she could. She ran her fingers through his hair, lips meshing so perfectly with his that she never wanted to move from this position, that there was no better feeling than kissing him. He had an arm around her waist, and another curving up to press his hand to the small of her back. Pulling away only for a second, he used bending to give her a bit of a lift off the ground, before lifting her the rest of the way, hands at her thighs and her legs around his waist, arms wrapping around his neck as they bustled past the threshold, kicking the door shut as they entered. She was pressed back against the door, his lips meeting hers in another kiss, but this one was more forceful, more passionate. Jinora was letting out a soft whine, fingers knotting through his hair as she pulled his head closer to hers. 

She always loved the best between them when he pushed her against the wall, feeling the friction between their gyrating hips and the heat of fabric rubbing against her skin before they undressed one another. His hands pushed under her top, fingers brushing over her hips and stomach, Jinora starting to arch back into the door, biting her lip. Head tilting back, she felt him kiss down the front of her neck, sucking small bruises into her neck to replace the others that faded over time. She was surprised no one had asked about them yet. 

She was growing self conscious as she felt his hands knead the soft flesh on her chest. She became conscious of the unevenness of her breasts, of the smaller, petite size. Of how thin she was, and when she breathed in her ribs were outlined a bit. She was conscious of the noises she made and the movements she made and everything, but he never seemed to think a thing was wrong with her. He complimented her, praised her, crooned over her when she was with him. 

"Kai..." She whimpered softly, sucking in a sharp breath and starting to arch her back more when she felt his mouth travel from her neck to her breasts, kissing at her, sucking small bruises into the pale skin, and enveloping the pink nubs that topped them off in his mouth. 

She was caught a bit off guard when he set her down so she could stand, and he helped her out of the shirt he'd been working off for quite a few minutes, tossing it aside. Kai had started the shower for them both, and Jinora was grateful that he didn't see her struggling to get out of her clothes, because her legs grew weak from his earlier teasing. He chuckled softly when she stumbled a bit, helping her out of the rest of her clothing, getting his own off as well. 

* * *

This was clearly her first time doing something like this, so she only had to hope that she wouldn't mess it up. She turned to face him, her arms sliding around his neck as they pressed up against one another. It was arousing in itself, to be pressed up against someone both nude and wet from the warm water. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. 

"I never realized how nice you would look all wet." She murmured, chuckling quietly as she leaned up to kiss him, eyes closing as she closed the space between their lips. She backed them so he was pressed against the wall of the shower, her hands resting as his chest, breaking the kiss slowly. She kissed along his jawline, trailing a few down his neck (and leaving a couple small bruises as she did, but that was still relatively new to her). She slid down onto her knees before him, feeling his hand run through her sodden hair, biting his lip. 

"J-Jinora... You don't _need_..." he trailed off, breath catching in his throat as her hand held at the base, making small stroking motions. His toes curled against the shower floor, and she sat up a little more to press her lips to him, keeping her fingers out of the way of her lips. She didn't listen to his little protests, sitting back to allow her lips to wrap around the tip. Eyes closing so she could focus better, she pushed her head down a little farther, bobbing her head, slowly at first of course. 

He was making noises she thought only he could get her to make, his hands tightening in her hair, pulling it out of her face. She, of course, couldn't get herself too far down on a first attempt, but he seemed to appreciate her efforts, mumbling her name, voice rising to moan out praises, urging her on. She only pulled away to sit back on her knees, when it was obvious he was on edge, noises getting louder, especially when her mouth became absent. She replaced it with her hand, quick pumps making his hips twitch, before thick, hot liquid hitting her as he let out a loud moan. 

He sunk down onto his knees, weakly pulling Jinora into his lap. Leaning closer, she nipped gently at the shell of his ear. 

"I never realized how _loud_ you were." She mumbled, giggling softly. His face buried in her shoulder in embarrassment. He ran his hands down her sides, letting his fingers brush over her swollen clit, making her whimper softly as she felt his fingers pressed firmly against the wetness between her legs, the gentle throb growing to be more intense when his fingers pressed inside her. She was whimpering and whining, rocking her hips into his fingers. Clearly, she was already on edge from watching him, and listening to him. She was near there, and he was definitely helping. 

It started slowly, but she was already quite worked up. It didn't take long for him to start moving his fingers quickly, making her moan out his name, legs trembling and hips jerking, face burying in the crook of his neck. She was struggling to keep her hips elevated to allow him to bring her to her peak, crying out in pure ecstasy when she reached her climax, falling limply to his lap, letting the water run over the two of them for a while before they got out to dress themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to add that the chapters could be anywhere between a single day apart to a week or so apart. Context can tell you when they're consecutive days, but it's probably pretty unlikely that two people having their first time to have such an active sex life for consecutive days.


	9. A Crushing Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been considering merging the Kainora of this fic with some Korrasami, because who doesn't love those pretty bisexual ladies? I know I do  
> Expect some super gay thoughts from Korra ;))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kainora lacks smut, Korrasami lacks fluff. I'm supplying what we need here my guys ;)

It had been a while since Korra and Asami got out of the mess with Mako. The two girls had actually grown quite close in the time they had out of a relationship. Korra had never really grown up with friends; Mako and Bolin had been her first true friends, then Mako being her boyfriend was an especially close friend. She had never had a female friend, but she found herself liking Asami's company more than she liked Mako and Bolin's, admittedly. 

At first, Korra just thought she was shy around another woman, maybe because she didn't want to seem like she was the lesser one. But Asami was her friend, and she wouldn't be jealous of her friend. And if she wasn't jealous, why would she feel so odd when she noticed the woman's beauty? Why did she blush when Asami got to close, or feel her heart rate skyrocket when Asami looked at her or spoke to her with that beautiful voice? Sometimes, Korra and Asami would stay over at one another's houses and Korra would catch herself staring. She would stare when Asami no longer wore makeup, admiring the natural beauty she had underneath her exquisite red lips and violet painted eyelids. 

She was beginning to think it was stupid to assume she was jealous of a woman she clearly admired. Admired her glamorousness. Admired her humor and her company. Her intelligence and her wit. How she was the most stunning goddess but also the most insightful genius. How someone so arrestingly ravishing could be so amazingly intellectual at the same time? How could someone possibly be both? So amazing and wonderful in more ways than just one? But Asami was all of those things and more. 

She just admired her as a friend right? Korra's infatuation with her friend was simply because she hadn't really had much other women in her life, and she was engrossed by her amazingness simply because she was happy to see another capable, astounding woman among her? Right? She didn't think anymore of Asami than just that. All of those amazing, breathtaking, jaw-dropping images of Asami that rushed to her mind a million times a day was just... Admiration. And every time she was alone in her bed with the covers bunched her in arms, wondering how it would feel to have beautiful Asami Sato in her arms was just...

Oh, it was a crush. 

She had such a crush on her friend, and there was positively no hiding it at all. She was so enthralled by Asami. She was so engrossed by her beauty and her intelligence. By her smile and her voice and her pretty green eyes... Every time she saw her she wanted to stare at her forever without having to apologize for being so odd. She wanted to hold her and kiss her and love her and be with her every moment she had the chance. She wanted to disappear under the sheets with her and hear the sounds reserved only for those so special, see the sights only saved for ones so precious, and tasted fruits only blossomed for lovers. 

She had to tell her. 

* * *

Korra was beating herself up over this, and she hadn't even gotten a word out to Asami, let alone told her she had feelings for her. Korra rambled on to Jinora about this, telling her she was just so enamored with Asami, that she had to tell her. She was going to make a fool out of herself every time she saw Asami if she didn't tell her she liked her so much. She wanted to get everything out there. She wouldn't be holding back these feelings anymore, and she would be less likely to act like an idiot around her if Asmai just knew. 

But she didn't consider the fact that Asami might be repulsed by Korra's crush on her. Sure, she was the Avatar. So what? Asami was... Spirits, probably the prettiest girl ever. What did she care about the stupid Avatar liking her? She was _Asami Sato_. She was _amazing_. She was beautiful; _gorgeous_ , really. She was a _genius_. There were so many things Korra couldn't even list them all. She would think Korra was so ridiculous for liking someone so... So above her. So out of her reach. She would probably never want to talk to her again. 

But what if things went completely different? 

What if Asami didn't find it repulsive, but rather she returned the feeling? If she liked Korra as much as Korra liked her? What if they felt the same way about one another? What if they started dating? What if they were girlfriends? What if they fell in love? What if she got to kiss her? Korra couldn't even explain how much better these thoughts were making her feel. She couldn't get it out of her head that Asami could feel the same way about her. Wouldn't it be great if she did? 

 


	10. Telling Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha oops two Korrasami chapters in a row welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what are y'all gonna do sue me

After a significant amount of pacing and overthinking, Korra called Asami, and was invited over to the Sato mansion. She was racking her brain for things to say to her, which she never had to do with anyone before. She was driving herself crazy over this. Korra didn't think she ever felt the need to impress someone so much. Not even with Mako. But perhaps it was because he seemed impressed with her position as the Avatar at first, and his seeing her vulnerability made him realize how much he hated seeing her stop being so strong? He never gave her the chance to be weak in his eyes and want to impress him. Want to make him see that she was worthy, because he already thought so. Perhaps it would've worked if they didn't have such bad timing. But they did, and the feelings had faded. They both had moved on. Mako was personal bodyguard to Prince Wu. And perhaps the word "bodyguard" became a little too literal for the two boys recently. 

When Korra knocked on the door, she was praying Asami would just not answer and she could run off. She could push this feeling down and live in agony forever and ever. How bad could that be right? 

"Hey Asami." She forced out when the door opened, smiling at her. Spirits, was it possible not to smile around this girl? At least she hadn't messed up quite yet. 

"Hey Korra. I'm glad you called." She told her, pushing the door open more to let her inside. 

The two settled in the living room, and Korra was still trying to calm herself down. What if she did something stupid? She was always doing stupid stuff. She guessed if Asami really hated the dumb things she did she would've stopped talking to her by now, though. She sipped from a cup of tea Asami served for them both, hoping she had remembered to thank her. Setting down her cup, she looked to her, and she swore her heart must've stopped. Beautiful, as always. Now she knew what Mako must've felt when he first saw her. Korra felt like every time she saw her was her first time seeing her, first time being around her. Like she had to be careful or she would slip up. That, and she was just so breathtaking in Korra's eyes. She was never as beautiful in Korra's thoughts as she was right there in person. 

"I- Asami, I'm.." She began dumbly, pinching the bridge of her nose as she averted her eyes. "I really have to tell you something." She admitted, biting her lip. Her eyes flicked back to Asami, and Spirits she was ready to go into cardiac arrest with how pretty her eyes were, and of all the things to focus on, she would focus on Korra? 

"Is something wrong, Korra?" She asked, moving a little closer to the Avatar and resting a hand on hers. Korra felt her heart beat quicker, and she finally found the confidence to look towards her. And it disappeared just as quick. She stared somewhere off to the side of Asami, cheeks burning as she finally spoke. 

"Lately I... I think maybe, I've started... To have feelings, for you." She murmured, suddenly becoming conscious to Asami's hand on hers. And feeling her fingers curl around Korra's tan hand, like she was trying to hold her hand. Oh, she was! She was! 

"Lately, I've been thinking I feel the same." Asami answered her quietly, eyes locked on Korra mostly because she knew Korra would probably not be able to look at Asami, and she had no reason to not look. 

"You do?" She murmured, eyes finally meeting hers, and Asami smiled a little sheepishly when she nodded. 

"I thought you would think it was... Stupid. You're the Avatar, you're worth so much more than I am." She told her, chortling as she rolling her eyes. Korra immediately shook her head though. 

"Are you insane?" She exclaimed. "Who _cares_ about being the Avatar, look at _you_!" She told her, holding the other girls hand now as she started talking more. "I... I told Jinora all of this! Spirits, I can't believe anyone would think I deserve someone so high up because I'm the Avatar." she said, looking at her. "You're so... Pretty. I-I can hardly get my words out when you're there and I... I keep thinking you still think I'm the bratty kid you met all those years ago, but you aren't the prissy rich girl I thought _you_ were all those years ago. You're this stunningly gorgeous, amazing smart girl.." She rambled, cheeks burning when she realized how much she's been talking. Asami had been listening intently, like she hung on every word. Every compliment that Korra thought was really so, so dumb but that Asami looked like she cherished, like it meant the world to her. She began an apology either way, but was cut off when she felt lips pressed to her own. She didn't fight anything, allowing herself to melt into the kiss, arms finding the woman's waist, as Asami's linked around her neck. 


	12. Please read!

I want to apologize for the lack of chapters, because I've been a little stumped and I feel like never ending smut will get boring sometimes, aha. I'm on the fence about posting due to recent comments I've gotten regarding my tag being "#you ain't special heteros". I explained it on the comments of chapter 10 and I will explain it again if I need to, but I do not want any butthurt straight people whining to me about micro aggressions, because you can't even being to fathom the oppression faced by the LGBT community. I'm white, but you don't see me pretending I don't have an unfair advantage in a lot of things because of my skin color. White people are privileged. Straight people are privileged. I dont like to bring these things to stuff I do for fun and leisure, but I am not going to deal with this on a site I went on to have fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the rant!! Don't take it as "blah blah blah straight bad gay good" because that's not it. It's one side is privileged and needs no help, and one side is not privileged and needs help


	13. Sorry for another non-story insert!

I want to apologize for not posting, because I've been on vacation for so long!! I'll try to get another chapter out by the end of the week!


End file.
